An Afternoon of playing Shogi
by ImmortalOddLover
Summary: A little Akafuri OS, only fluff. Enjoy reading it and if you have please review. Rated T because MalexMale don't like don't read


**An afternoon of playing Shogi**

„It's your turn, Kouki."

The smooth voice was interrupting his thoughts while he stared at the Shogi board in front of him. Currently he and Akashi both sat on the floor, the game set between them.

"O-oh, uhm... right", he answered and focused on the little stones, looking out for what Akashi had done. He didn't know exactly how he got in this situation, but it was a small wonder that it had not occurred earlier in their relationship. After all Akashi was known for being in the Shogi club for years and greatly enjoyed playing it. Furihata could sense the attraction a game like this might provide for someone like his boyfriend, since he was intelligent and very skilled in strategic thinking. But for him it was anything but easy and relaxing. He wasn't as intelligent as Akashi, nor did he come from a family that taught him how to play it. The various strategies and rules made his head spin a little, when Akashi explained them to him earlier, very determined to show him the benefits of that game.

It wasn't like Furihata didn't enjoy playing games with Akashi, thus spending time with him. But this was the fourth round and he still couldn't remember in detail how he was allowed to move the different pieces. And even if he concentrated and tried his very best, there was not a single chance in million years that he could even put up a fight against Akashi. Furthermore he didn't really get at all why the redhead would want to teach him Shogi when it was obvious that he would suck.

Unsure and a little frustrated he lifted up his view from the pieces to peak at his boyfriend. Akashi looked calm and relaxed as he looked down at the board in a concentrated manner, surely planning his next moves, which would lead to Furihata's inevitable destruction. The brunette actually wanted to look down again and do his next surely pathetic move as something about Akashi caught his eye. On his lips was a small smile. So small he wasn't even sure it was there and he had to look twice to confirm himself. It was just a tiny curl on Akashi's lips. He didn't think the redhead himself noticed it. It looked absolutely stunning.

Of course Akashi smiled from time to time, mostly at him, but he had never seen him doing it unconsciously. It was actually very beautiful.

Now smiling himself he looked down and moved one of his pieces to block one of Akashi's. And he knew if he could see that expression on Akashi's face again he would play a hundred games with him just to please him, even if it would mean losing every one of them.

He eyed his boyfriend again, who seemed to analyse the board and then calmly looked up, right into his eyes.

"You've lost, Kouki."

"Ah, I did again, didn't I?", he answered still smiling.

"Yes." Apparently the redhead wanted to explain his loss further to him but something kept him from it.

"Why are you smiling, Kouki?"

Akashi looked at him with slightly furrowed brows, seemingly a bit irritated. Furihata tried to keep himself from smiling but he couldn't wipe it from his face.

"I'm sorry", he excused himself. "I think I just realized I like playing Shogi with you, even if I'm definitely not and won't ever be any good."

"Is that so?" Akashi mused. "Do you like the game or just playing it with me?"

"Uhm…" Furihata stuttered, being caught of guard by Akashi's knowing glance. A small blush appeared on his face, as he shyly looked at the other's heterochromatic eyes.

"Actually… I… uhm…" He looked down at his lap while playing nervously with his fingers. "I like watching you play it." The blush intensified. "You look like you enjoy it a lot. If it pleasures you I won't hesitate to play another game with you."

Even more nervous he decided to look up again only to meet the face of a smiling Akashi.

"Is that so?" The redhead asked knowingly, lifting up a hand only to bring it at Furihata's cheek to brush a hair out of his face. "That's nice, Kouki. I was under the impression that you have grown rather frustrated these last moves. I actually expected you to ask me if we can do something else. But if you began to enjoy it, I think we can play a few more games."

At the last part Furihata's smile ceased and a small sigh escaped his lips. A few more? A few? Not one? He was doomed. Even the sight of Akashi would not be able to make up for more rounds of Shogi. Hopelessly Furihata watched as the redhead picked up the pieces and put them at their starting position on the board.

A chuckle interrupted his dark thoughts towards the Shogi-board, then Akashi stretched himself a little and put the board away.

"That was a joke, Kouki. I can sense you don't like this game too much. But it's kind of flattering to know you endure it for me. I should reward you for that."

With these words Akashi moved over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips, only to change it into a sweet kiss. Furihata felt his heart warm up a little as he sank into his boyfriends arms and kissed him too. If playing Shogi always was like this, perhaps he should ask Akashi if he wanted to play it more often.

I hope you enjoyed it :)

If you have please review to make me happy and motivate me to write more Akafuri 3


End file.
